Poison
by IAmNotASardine
Summary: As much of a gentleman he was, Kaname still was a man. And every man had peculiar thoughts about the one they had their lust driven minds set on. Nobody had any right but him to think about her in such a way! She belonged to him. Her body, soul, mind, blood. Everything. "Mine." (M for some sexual thoughts. Oneshot)


**A/n:** It's been quite a while since I've done fanfiction. A few years. So please forgive me, as I am a bit rusty. This little bundle happened to spawn itself in my insomniac mind one evening. I really enjoy plundering Kaname's obsession toward Yuuki. His thought process is a bit psychotic, but that's what makes it so interesting. He always goes to such extreme levels. I love Yuuki and Kaname together, even if their relationship is quite disturbing. I have a tendency to go for dark and unorthodox couples. Hehe.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, well then it would make no sense to write fanfiction about my own series now would it?

* * *

It seemed that every time he happened to be in the same presence as hers, his body burned with unmatched passion. His heart pounded hotly and his chest ached. The blood in his veins sang their sweetest song when she was around him. She was but a young woman, and he a man with many centuries behind him. And yet with her, he felt like a young man again. Kaname relished the golden laughter that spilt from her lips. Her frost melting smile. It brought feelings of an age long gone by back into his soul. His heart had been buried in dust, so overflown with sorrow and haunting memories he wished he never had.

Until that breath of life came into this world that was Yuuki Kuran, he found himself feeling alive again. How long had it been since he felt joy? Whole? He couldn't remember. She would never truly know the things she unintentionally did to him. Every afternoon when the night class made their way to the classroom, Kaname would see her desperately trying to keep the day class students in check. And as he walked past her, he couldn't stop himself from at least acknowledging her work and giving a smile. Her reaction was adorable and always made his day. The cotton candy stain that had kissed her cheeks when he looked at her was too sweet. Such a precious girl she was. Yuuki was indeed something special.

Her innocence was beautiful, yet, she unknowingly was so cruel to him. Holding his mind prisoner every second that passed. He loved it. Kaname wondered, how did she do this to him? The King thought heavily whilst pacing back and forth a steady pace in his dorm room. He tried to think and at least make some sense of the situation. He tried pondering all the ridiculous theories that could possibly answer his (as some would call it) 'unhealthy' attraction toward her. How did she have so much power over someone like himself? She didn't even have to be in the same area as him, and still drove him insane.

His thoughts all processed and revolved around the young miss, morning till night. And if people would even be given a slight glimpse into his thoughts, they would surely want to stone him to death. As much of a gentleman he was, Kaname still was a man. And every man had peculiar thoughts about the one they had their lust driven minds set on. Of course he had thought about Yuuki in more ways than one could think there were. Some quite normal and some well...a bit...sick. A man his age should act better. But oh, he couldn't help himself! He couldn't stop the beast coexisting inside him, putting her in such a tainted spotlight within his mind. The King was not one with a pristine reputation, so why should he ever feel ashamed? But then his thoughts wandered back to Yuuki. What would /she/ ever think of him if she were to ever find out the odds and ends that ran through his brain? She would hate him. And run away, never wanting to ever look at how disgusting he was. How filthy of a mind he had when it came to the beautiful little butterfly that was her.

Kaname's heart sank once again and he ran a sweaty palm through his chocolate strands sighing deeply. Coming to a halt with his pacing, he glanced out the window at the moon. Yuuki was patrolling the school grounds, as she did every evening. How unfair and completely irrational it was of the Chairman to have her outside at this time of night, all alone and so vulnerable to the many dangers that was the world. How he wished he could just go scoop her up and take her immediately to his room, where it was safe from hungry creatures that lurked in the dark. He didn't want anyone around her. She was his, born /for/ him. And here she was, running around unprotected, perfect prey for any monster to devour mercilessly. He would kill anyone who dared try to touch her, or even more so look at her with a little too much interest. The nasty animals that he knew had unclean thoughts about his dear girl made his blood boil with rage. Nobody had any right but him to think about her in such a way! She belonged to him. Her body, soul, mind, blood. Everything. "_Mine_."

Kaname growled deeply in his throat, his eyes flashed red a brief moment before he settled himself down. He didn't want the other students to rouse at his discomfort, much less be bothered by them. This needed to stop and soon. Before he ended up doing something crazy and lost control. Walking over to his lounge sofa, he sprawled across it and tried to relax by closing his eyes. Not too much time passed by before his mind wandered back to where he was before. Didn't he already settle this a few minutes ago? Kaname stared at the ceiling. How cruel she was. Taunting his patience and control. Teasing him. Making him want to completely eat her alive. He felt himself harden at the thought of having her panting erratically and writing beneath him. He imagined her calling out his name until he filled her with his seed and was completely spent. No...he was getting too egotistical here. Such an act was mortifying and unworthy of someone like him. She should never let a monster like him touch her body, caress her naked breasts, taste her virgin nectar and the life in her blood. But he was selfish. If he couldn't have her, no-one could.

But he wanted her. God how her wanted her. He wanted to feel her sweet flesh beneath his fingers. He wanted to kiss her tenderly, savour her innocence and the taste of her untouched lips. He wanted to take her into his embrace, cradle her against his chest and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and spoil her rotten. That he would give her anything she so desired, answer any request. For her, he would destroy anyone, anything. Every kingdom would be crushed and in ashes if she commanded it to him. Her purity was so precious, just like her. Someone so lovely and sweet as Yuuki surely deserved the entire best. And he would stop at nothing to give it to her. He wanted to taint her innocence, to be her first and last. He wanted to leave his mark on her alabaster neck, for she was his. Her blood, how he wanted to drown himself in it until he went completely insane. So delicious she was, his Yuuki.

Suddenly his thoughts shifted and a desperate need for dominance came over him. Of course, it wouldn't be easy getting rid of that worthless excuse of a vampire she called Zero. He followed her around like a pup that couldn't be without its master. Pitiful ex-human, baring his fangs so carelessly at him. Did he even know just who's belonging he was tampering with? Kaname thought it was a miracle that he didn't lose control and evaporate Zero's very existence the moment he found out the boy dared drink from her. Who did that child think he was? The audacity and nerve, to take what he knew wasn't his. It was unforgivable. If it wasn't for the sake of Yuuki and the despair that would fall upon her from losing Zero, he would have killed that ex-human long ago. Still, nevertheless he would obey what she wanted. If it made her happy then he would grant the wish, even if he didn't want to.

Kaname felt a dark need to take her away from all the pain. The lie that was her very life right now. He knew it was tearing her apart. But it wasn't time yet. His plan still needed to fall into place. So, he would wait. He was a very patient man and it wouldn't be too long until he had her in his arms once again. Free of the pain and confusion in her heart. Away from that ex-human. Away from eyes that didn't deserve to even look at her beauty. She would come to him. He was sure of it.

"_My dear girl..."_


End file.
